LDR (Lagi Dilanda Rindu)
by dbyhun
Summary: Aku di sini dan kau di sana, hanya berjumpa via suara.. Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa.. Meski kini kau jauh di sana, kita memandang langit yang sama.. Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati. /oneshot fluff EXO Chansoo


_Aku di sini dan kau di sana.. Hanya berjumpa via suara.._

_Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita berjumpa.._

_Meski kau kini jauh di sana.. Kita memandang langit yang sama.._

_Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati~_

_._

_._

_._

_DBYHUN_

.

.

.

.

**LDR... (Lagi Dilanda Rindu)**

**.**

**Do Kyungsoo | Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini punya saya. Terinspirasi dari lagunya RAN yang berjudul Dekat di Hati.**

**Warning : OOC, bahasa ada yang gak baku, typo(s), GS, Lebay, aneh, gak suka pairnya maka silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Siapkan kantung muntah**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang berseprai biru bergambar hello kitty miliknya.<p>

Ia membuang nafas.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore dan dia baru pulang dari kampusnya karna ada jam tambahan. Ia mendudukan dirinya berniat untuk beranjak mandi di kamar mandi.

Namun sebelum ia berdiri matanya melirik bingkai foto yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Di foto itu terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang di rangkul mesra oleh seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi.

Keduanya tersenyum lima jari sambil memasang V sign dengan jari mereka masing-masing.

Gadis itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan lelaki yang ada di foto itu adalah kekasihnya.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kelas dua SMA. Mereka melalui suka duka bersama sampai sejauh ini. hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama hampir tiga tahun dan tidak ada halangan yang terlalu berat untuk mereka lewati.

Bahkan dengan berhubungan jarak jauh atau bahasa inggrisnya Long Distance Relationship tidak menjadi masalah untuk mereka.

Yah, sudah dua tahun ini mereka terpisah oleh jarak. Setelah lulus SMA Kyungsoo melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas yang ada di Busan sementara Chanyeol harus pindah ibu kota untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, yaitu di Seoul.

Kyungsoo mengamati bingkai itu sambil menyentuhnya dengan jarinya.

Sesungguhnya ia rindu melihat wajah lelaki murah senyum itu dan ia juga rindu suara bass Chanyeol.

Tapi ia harus bisa mengerti, mereka sama-sama sibuk. Dan bertukar kabar lewat ponsel saja itu sudah sangat untung.

_._

_Teengg.. Amuraedo nan niga joha.. amureon maldo eobsi utdeon.. nareul anajwo babe~ _ (Chen-Best luck)

.

Handphone yang ada di saku celana Kyungsoo berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Park Chanchan idiot :*

Itulah yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

Setengah berlari, Kyungsoo menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya dan duduk di jendela (?) itu.

Setelahnya ia menggeser layar untuk menjawab panggilan kekasih tingginya itu.

"Halo~ siapa di sana?"

"_Ya! kamu ngelupain pacarmu yang paling ganteng ini?"_ suara di sebreang sana terdengar merajuk manja, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan,

"Haha~ enggak kok.. mana bisa aku ngelupain pacar senarsis kamu."

"_Narsis gini tapi kamu suka." _Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar menggoda Kyungsoo.

"yee.. kata siapa aku suka sama kamu?" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya walau ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"_Kata aku barusan, kamu gak denger? Dasar bolot.."_

"Ya! aku enggak bolot! Aku gak suka sama kamu.." Kyungsoo menahan tawa, jelas ia hanya ingin menjahili Chanyeol.

"..."

"Aku gak suka sama kamu... tapi aku cinta sama kamu~"

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol tertawa keras, _"Hahahaha~ kamu ngegombal ya?"_

Kyungsoo merengut karna Chanyeol mentertawakannya, "Aku tutup nih telfonnya.."

"_Ehh.. iya iya... kamu begitu doang marah masa..." _Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengimutkan suaranya tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Haha~ enggak marah kok." Kyungsoo merapikan beberapa helai anak rambutnya yang jatuh dan menyampirkannya di telinga, "Lagi apa?"

"_Lagi liatin si Bihun sama Jojong rebutan remote tv. Sendirinya lagi apa?"_

"Aku lagi duduk di jendela. Omong-omong tadi pas pulang ngampus hujan gerimis tapi sekarang udah berhenti. Kamu mau tau enggak sekarang aku lagi liatin apa?"

"_ngeliatin Foto aku?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan pedenya.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Bukan, idiot."

"_Apa dong?"_

"Pelangi. Indah banget"

"_pelangi?"_

"Ho'oh."

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Chanyeol yang menggumam 'oooohhhh'

"_Kamu tau gak asal-usul pelangi?"_ Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Pelangi bukannya berasal dari bias-bias cahaya dari pasir yang basah karna terkena air hujan terus bersinar karna terkena sinar matahari, ya?"

"_Ya ampun Kyung gak usah bawa-bawa fisika dah."_ Dari nada suaranya dapat di tebak kalau Chanyeol lagi ngepoutin bibirnya sok imut.

Chanyeol benci fisika.

"Terus apa dong?"

"_Kata orang, pelangi itu jembatan buat bidadari turun ke bumi.."_

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung lagi, untuk apa Chanyeol berbicara seperti ini?

"_Lalu katamu? Yaudah sana cepetan kamu mandi nanti pelanginya keburu hilang, kamu nanti gak bisa balik lagi lho ke khayangan."_

Blush.

Kyungsoo merona karna gombalan Chanyeol yang alay kamseupay itu.

"Kenapa yaa pacarku ini sangat cheesy?"

"_Walaupun cheesy tapi kamu suka, kan?"_ di sebrang sana Chanyeol tersenyum evil.

"P-pede banget kamu." Dan Kyungsoo meruntuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

Chanyeol tertawa, _"Wajahmu pasti udah semerah cabe sekarang, haha~"_

"Sok tahu." Kyungsoo mengipasi wajahnya sendiri menggunakan tangannya agar rona merah di pipinya mengilang segera.

Chanyeol meredakan tawanya, _"Ohh iya.. tadi katamu di sana hujan. Kamu kehujanan?"_

"Tidak. Tadi waktu nungguin bus di halte tiba-tiba Jung ahjussi tetanggaku lewat dan nawarin tumpangan."

"_Terus kamu ikut mobil dia?"_ suara chanyeol terdengar menuduh.

"Iyalah."

"_Tuh kan kan kan kamu kan... mentang-mentang aku jauh kamu seenaknya deket-deket cowok lain." _Nada suara Chanyeol di buat-buat marah.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya lagi dengan malas, "Yeol... kamu cemburu sama kakek-kakek?"

"_Walaupun kakek-kakek tetep aja dia laki-laki."_

"Lebay banget" Kyungsoo masang wajah '-_-'

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Tadi saat ia membuka akun twitternya dan ngestalk akun Chanyeol, ia liat Chanyeol nge-retweet tweetpic dari seseorang. Di foto itu ada cewek cantik berambut kecoklatan sedang di rangkul sama Chanyeol dan mereka berdua masang tanda V sign sambil tersenyum.

"Yeol... i-itu di twitter kamu foto sama siapa?"

"_Yang mana?"_ Mungkin di sebrang sana Chanyeol sedang mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"I-itu yang kamu retweet, yang ada cewek cantiknya."

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana selama beberapa detik, sampai kemudian Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kesal.

"jangan ketawa!"

"_ppfftth.. Kamu stalking ya?"_

Kyungsoo malu sendiri karena Chanyeol nebak dengan tepat, tapi ia berusaha mengelak, "E-enggak kok.. tadi retweetan kamu lewat di timeline aku."

"_gak percayaaaa~"_

"ihh yaudah sih jawab aja." Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesal.

"_Kepo banget... cemburu yaaa? Haha~ ternyata pacarku bisa cemburu juga." _Nada suara Chanyeol yang terdengar senang membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

Memang sih selama mereka menjalin hubungan, Kyungsoo jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburunya apabila Chanyeol dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain. Ia hanya memendamnya dalam hati.

"E-enggak kok Cuma nanya doang." Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak tetapi Chanyeol tidak percaya begitu saja,

"_Ahh masaaa?"_ Chanyeol masih melanjutkan ketawanya.

"Aku tutup telfonnya.."

"_yayaya... jangan marah, oke aku jawab.."_ Chanyeol berdeham sebentar untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang sempat serak karna tertawa, _"Itu Baekhyun. Dia temen sekaligus fans aku."_

Kyungsoo berdecih, "Fans? Emangnya kamua artis?"

"_Yayaya... kamu gak tau ya kalo aku ini populer di kampus.. kkk~"_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal karna kelakuan Chanyeol yang menyombongkan diri, "Terserah"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik sambil menggigit bibirnya, bingung mau menanyakan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya atau tidak.

"Yeol..."

"_Hmmm..."_

"Kapan pulang?" Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya sendiri, pasti Chanyeol akan menyangka bahwa ia merindukan lelaki itu. yah, walaupun itu benar adanya.

"_Kenapa? Kamu kangen yaaa? Kkkk~"_

Tuh kan.

"Yeol... kalo seandainya kamu ada di sini pasti udah aku tenggelemin di lubang wc."

"_uhh... pacarku pinter banget sih, Kaki aku sama lubang wc aja masih gedean kaki aku."_

"Kamu tuh gak punya selera humor ya?" Kyungsoo tertawa puas, pasti di sana Chanyeol lagi menggertakan gigi besarnya.

Yang di sebrang sana terkekeh, "_Sebulan lagi pas libur semester aku bakal pulang kok." _ Nada bicaranya melembut kali ini. _"Kamu siapin acara penyambutan aku yaa? Haha~"_

"Penyambitan aja gimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo main-main.

"_Jahaddd"_

Entah keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo tertawa dengan Chanyeol saat ini, "Kamu jangan lupa makan yaa nanti mati."

"_Haha.. iya siap bu bos. Kamu sendiri udah makan?"_

"Belum." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan walaupun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, "Kan baru pulang ngampus."

"_Kan kan kan kamu kan... yaudah sana makan nanti mati, lagi."_

"Nanti aja habis mandi."

"_ihh.. emangnya belum mandi?" _nada suara Chanyeol di buat jijik, _"baubaubau.."_

Kyungsoo tidak terima di bilang bau, "Wangi tau! Kamu juga belum mandi kan?"

"_Udah kok..." _Chanyeol memberi jeda, "_Tadi pagi.."_

"Ihh jorok..."

"_kamu juga jorok wleee" di sebrang sana Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya._

"Yaudah kita sama berarti jodoh wkwk.." Kyungsoo tertawa aneh seperti bebek.

"_Ahahaha.. iyaiya.. yaudah sana jodohku mandi gih biar wangi."_

"Siap pak bos. Kamu juga yaa?"

"_Siap kapten.. aku tutup ya telponnyaa?"_

"Err.. iyaa.." tapi sedetik kemudian sebelum chanyeol memutuskan panggilan telepon, Kyungsoo memanggilnya, "ehhh.. yeol.."

"_Ya?"_ Chanyeol tidak jadi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya karna Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Akurindukamujadicepetpulang"

.

Tututut...

.

Setelah berkata dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia memeluk smartphonenya sendiri dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun tetapi entah mengapa setiap berada di dekat Chanyeol atau mendengar suaranya saja membuat jantung Kyungsoo seakan mau copot. Bahkan ia masih malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan rasa di hatinya seperti saat ia sedang rindu kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah, ia selalu sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona malu dan tersipu.

Ahh sudahlah.. ia harus mandi sekarang.

Saat ia akan menaruh smartphonenya di meja nakas, smartphone itu berbunyi sebagai tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia melihat layar smartphonenya dan mengulum senyum saat tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

Park Chanchan idiot :*

Dengan melebarkan senyumnya, Kyungsoo membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Dan ia langsung tersipu...

'_Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara, bukan untuk meninggalkanmu selamanya. Ku pasti akan kembali pada dirimu. Tapi kau jangan nakal,_

_Aku pasti kembali...'_

_._

_._

_._

FIN

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N**

.

Sebenernya ini percakapan saya dengan... ahh sudahlah gak penting wkwk..

Di tambah waktu dengerin lagunya RAN – Dekat di Hati, entah mengapa jari saya jadi bergerak sendiri buat ngetik fanfic ini /lebay/

Awalnya sih mau pake HunHan atau Kristao, kan pas banget tuh mereka jauh-jauhan.. tetapi fikiran saya sedang menuju ke Chansoo dan jadi lah fanfic ini /jengjengjeng/

Walaupun jelek tapi gapapa lah yaa wkwk..

Niatnya sih kalo chapter ini hasilnya memuaskan maka saya mau buat Chapter selanjutnya dengan tema yang sama yaitu Long Distance Relationship alias LDR alias hubungan jarak jauh dengan cast yang berbeda..

Yah, jadi bisa di bilang ini kumpulan fanfic oneshot bertema LDR gitu wkwk..

Tapi terserah yang baca aja..

Kalo berminat silahkan tulis otp kalian (bisa crack bisa official pair) di kotak review buat di jadiin cast di chapter selanjutnya.. kalo gak ada halangan, badai menghadang dan petir menyambar (?) bakal saya buatin.

Jadi..

.

.

Reviewnya?


End file.
